Matices
by ChemicalFairy
Summary: El amor y sus tantas facetas. Historias que empiezan para no acabar; desamores que alimentan aventuras, y consuelos de medianoche. FF de regalo para el intercambio especial de aniversario II del foro Proyecto 1-8. Para Crystalina M. Sorato, MimixKen, MiyakoxJyou.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Espero que se encuentren de maravilla. Hoy, yo sí. Hoy empezamos las publicaciones de los retos de aniversario del foro a Proyecto 1-8. ¡Dos años nenes! Y los que faltan porque pretendemos seguir haciendo mucho ruido *wink wink*.

Mi amiga secreta es Crystalina M y este es su fic de regalo. Está compuesto por otro capítulo para terminar de relacionar la historia pero ese se subirá mañana. ¡Espero que disfrute su regalo y nos estamos leyendo!

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de la franquicia de Digimon me pertenece (aún).

* * *

_**Matices.**_

_por Chemicalfairy_

Mimi caminaba enfundada en su gabardina _Dolce &amp; Gabbana_ por el centro de Shibuya. Pasaban de las siete de la noche y el lugar era un hervidero al ser viernes y día de paga general. Ella también había recibido su cheque en la mañana por lo que se encontraba de buen humor. Esa noche había salido de la oficina con un objetivo claro, había hecho su investigación y, si su GPS del celular no le fallaba, al dar vuelta en la esquina se encontraría con el local indicado.

Arriba del marco de la puerta había un letrero de neón que rezaba _«Tattoos»._ Mimi sonrió al recordar la última y única vez que estuvo en un lugar como ese: aún vivía en Nueva York, y era un establecimiento que estaba abierto durante toda la noche; entró convencida, con copas encima y un corazón desbordándose de amor por su, en ese entonces, novio.

No pudo evitar la sensación de reflujo al pensar en el sujeto. Ya había llorado demasiado por él, ya se había reído mucho de sí misma y era hora de cerrar ese capítulo. Ojalá no tuviese que ser tan doloroso, _literalmente_.

Entró al local. Un recibidor de color rojizo y luces negras la recibió. «_Tétrico»,_ pensó. En Nueva York el estudio había sido bastante normal; sabía que muchas celebridades iban a tatuarse allí. Aquel lugar parecía punto de reunión de sectas góticas, la música de fondo lo terminaba de constatar; pero el internet decía que allí se encontraba su salvación por lo que dejaría sus prejuicios de lado.

—¡Hola! ¡Bienvenida! ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? —le recibió amablemente un chica con rastas de colores.

—Ejem, hola. Eh, yo, vengo a cubrirme un tatuaje.

La chica asintió, no era el primer caso y estaba segura que no seria el último. No pudo evitar darle una repasada a Mimi, no era la típica cliente, decidió pronto que eso no le interesaba.

—¡Claro! ¿Vienes con alguien en especial?

—Sí. He escuchado maravillas del trabajo de Park Eun Sung.

—¡Eun Sung! ¡Claro, es magnífica! Espera un momento.

La chica entró a través de una cortina al área escondida detrás del mostrador. Voces sonaron mientras Mimi taconeaba en el suelo. Más que impaciente estaba adolorida, había caminado bastante camino en tacones muy altos. Estaba regañándose a si misma cuando un chica con una pinta bastante normal salió.

—¡Hola! Yo soy Eun Sung. ¿Me dicen que deseas cubrirte un tatuaje?

Mimi asintió. La chica tenía un acento gracioso, como si no se enterase de nada, pero así eran las coreanas. Le había inspirado confianza desde el segundo cero que había asomado su lacia cabellera, estaba segura ahora que había llegado al lugar indicado.

—¡Muéstrame! —le pidió Eun Sung mientras se recargaba en el mostrador.

Mimi se desató la gabardina mostrando una blusa de gasa negra transparente, deshizo un par de botones inferiores y subió la tela. Justo en sus costillas de lado izquierdo un tatuaje de tamaño mediano se leía.

_«Michael»_.

—¡Vaya chica! ¡Eso es tener agallas! —se tapó la boca con ambas manos— Perdona. Y dime, ¿tienes una idea?

—Sí, quiero un pájaro con sus alas extendidas— contestó mientras se acomodaba la ropa de nuevo.

La coreana le guiñó el ojo mientras sacaba de algún compartimiento debajo del mostrador un cuaderno. Hojeó audiblemente las hojas hasta que se detuvo y señaló un punto con el dedo. Volteó a ver el reloj de pared que estaba tras de Mimi y luego la miró a ella.

—Tengo una cita programada para esta hora pero lleva ya cinco minutos tarde. Nuestra tolerancia es de diez, si el chico no viene te pasaré. ¿De acuerdo?

—Perfecto.

—Mientras te haré algún boceto, linda. Ya veras que conseguiremos algo hermoso.

Mimi le sonrió satisfecha y, a decir verdad, algo cohibida. Eun Sung estaba dibujando algo en el dichoso cuaderno mientras Mimi ya se había acomodado en uno de los sillones circulares del lugar. Un suspiro abandonó su garganta mientras recordaba la historia detrás del tatuaje.

Para su mala suerte no habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando la puerta del lugar se abrió dejando entrar a un hombre también con gabardina. El cabello largo le tapaba la cara, además que estaba agachado sacudiendose el viento que le había pescado en el camino. Cuando levantó la mirada fue directo al mostrador sin siquiera advertir a Mimi.

Pero ella si lo había visto y reconocido. Ahora sólo deseaba escabullirse sin hacer ruido. Podía venir después, o tal vez quedarse con el tatuaje, al fin y al cabo que mas daba. «¡_No!»_, se regaño, tenía que quitarse esa condenada cosa.

—¡Ken! —Eun Sung lo saludó contenta— un poco más y te ganaban el lugar.

—Discúlpame por favor. Mi jefé no se callaba.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo —le respondió y luego se dirigió a Mimi. —Chica, discúlpame pero mi cita ha llegado y su sesión es algo larga ¿Quieres agendar algo? Si me das tu correo electrónico puedo enviarte algún boceto.

Ken volteó de igual manera. No había manera que no la hubiese reconocido a pesar que no eran realmente cercanos. De hecho, Ken recordaba haberla visto por última vez en la reunión anual de Navidad que todos sus amigos organizaban. Navidad... y ya era Abril.

—Mimi-san —le saludo inclinando un poco la cabeza y recordando que tenía permiso de usar su nombre de pila.

Mimi suspiró antes de decirle hola ella misma. Resignada a haber sido descubierta se preparó para el interrogatorio obligado:«_¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?», _seguro preguntaría. En su mente ya había respondido con sarcasmo: _«¿Qué que hago en un local de tatuajes? ¡Vengo a hacerme las uñas!»._

Ken solo le sonrió, como esperando él a que ella dijese algo. Lo que salió de sus labios fue bastante estúpido.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— preguntó bobamente.

Lo peor fue que Ken se rió. Mimi solo deseaba que la tierra se la tragase, ya.

—Vengo a sombrear mi ultimo tatuaje —le respondió con una sonrisa en los labios— ¿y tú? Francamente tampoco esperaba verte por aquí.

—Vengo a cubrirme un viejo tatuaje.

Ken no pudo evitar su expresión de sorpresa. ¿La glamourosa Mimi con un tatuaje? Bueno, hace mucho que habían pasado a ser moda pero aún así no lo hubiese imaginado ni en un millón de años. Aunque pensándolo bien, realmente no conocía a Mimi. Había sido poca su interacción desde siempre.

—Al parecer tú serás la afortunada de ser la primera en ver el tatuaje de Ken-san terminado —Eun Sung intervino al quedarse aquellos dos callados. —Anden, pasen los dos.

La artista tenía un presentimiento.

}i{

Miyako estaba sentada en el sofá frente al televisor gigante de Jyou. El aparatejo estaba desconectado y ella se calentaba las manos con un té que había preparado mientras se preguntaba porque Jyou compró aquella inmensa pantalla si no veía la televisión. De Jyou se preguntaba constantemente muchas cosas.

Justamente esperaba que entrara por la puerta en cualquier momento. Ella estaba preparada. Había llamado para preguntar por él, las enfermeras eran buenas amigas suyas por el tiempo en que se encontró asignada al Hospital General de Tokyo, y le habían dicho lo que ella temía. La operación no había ido bien.

A Miyako siempre le encantaron los computadores pero, después de recibir un curso de primeros auxilios en el instituto, le empezó a interesar el área de salud. Se le pegó como lapa a Jyou durante una buena temporada para que el estudiante de medicina le contara todo lo que pasaba en la facultad, de sus clases y de sus prácticas. Ken nunca le reprochó nada, al contrario, la animaba a que se informara más sobre la carrera puesto que estaban por graduarse del instituto.

Pensar en Ken siempre era peligroso. Su estomago se revolvía cada que pensaba en el peliazul y todo el daño que le había causado. La última vez que hablaron al respecto él le dijo que se preocupase por ella misma porque él estaría bien y que si la hacía sentir mejor él diría que la perdonaba. No la hizo sentir mejor pero Ken parecía haber olvidado todo el asunto y siguió con su vida. Al final nada había salido como lo había planeado en sus años adolescentes: ni estaba casada con Ken ni era doctora.

Se dio cuenta que no podría ejercer tal profesión cuando su padre sufrió un ataque al corazón. Aquel ha sido uno de los peores días de su vida, la sola idea de perder a su progenitor le había frito los nervios. El horror vino cuando el hombre que convalecía a lado de la cama de su padre murió por las mismas causas. Lloró dos noches seguidas por aquel desconocido, pensando que pudo haber sido su padre, que las cosas se complicaban de la noche a la mañana y que nadie estaba a salvo. Afortunadamente lo de su padre había sido un susto causado por un maldito _coágulo_ salido de una _placa_ que fue solucionado con una _angioplastía coronaria._

Ya más calmada pensó lo difícil que sería aprenderse todas esas palabrotas.

Entonces Koushiro le entregó un panfleto de la universidad que leía: «_Ingeniería Biomédica»_.

Bingo.

Su relación con Ken sobrevivió los años de universidad porque sus respectivas facultades eran vecinas. Jyou pasó a sus guardias milenarias en diversos hospitales, esfumándose del mapa. Volvieron a encontrarse cuando ella terminó trabajando en el mismo hospital que él.

Jyou constantemente la molestaba por haber claudicado de medicina en el último momento. Miyako lo introdujo a las novelas de doctores que había ignorado por tanto tiempo se transmitían en la sala de descanso. De saludos en los pasillos pasaron a buscarse para almorzar, ver el nuevo capítulo de E.R o salir juntos a algún bar después de un día estresante. Igual que el caso del desconocido, las cosas se complicaron de la noche a la mañana y ellos no se salvaron de enamorarse e iniciar una relación a espaldas de Ken.

¿Por qué? Porque Miyako no encontraba el valor de terminar a su novio de ocho años.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el cerrojo. La figura cansada de Jyou entró por el marco de la puerta al tiempo que dejaba caer el maletín lleno de casos clínicos al suelo. La bata se había quedado en el locker del hospital en un intento por dejar la profesión allá. Miyako corrió a abrazarle y él la apretó hacia sí con fuerza.

—Supongo que ya lo sabes entonces.

—Te escucharé si deseas hablar al respecto —Jyou negó con su cabeza pegada a su hombro— ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres algo de comer? Hice un poco de té también.

—El té suena bien— le dijo con voz queda.

Pero antes de que siquiera Miyako pudiese deshacer el abrazo para dirigirse a la cocina Jyou empezó a sollozar en sus brazos. Miyako le acariciaba el cabello para consolarle aunque ella misma estaba con lagrimones acumulados en los ojos. La gente no sabía todo lo que involucraba ese trabajo y tachar a los médicos de fríos y calculadores era algo cruel, estaba segura que todos los envueltos en la operación de Yukiko-chan estaban desechos en sus respectivos hogares.

Lo dirigió al sofá donde le recostó. Jyou aún se colocaba en posición fetal cuando tenía miedo o estaba triste. Miyako regresó en escasos segundos con el té preparado y se lo dio de beber con cuidado.

—Yukiko-chan ya no sufré, mi amor—le dijo queda esperando que el comentario fuese de algún consuelo. Jyou sólo asintió.

—Lo sé. Objetivamente sé que era una operación muy complicada para una niña tan pequeña como ella pero era la única manera. Al final el hematoma le aplastaría el cerebro. Sin embargo nosotros al parecer fuimos más letales.

—¡Tú no mataste a nadie!—Miyako le reprendió por aquel pensamiento— Ustedes estaban tratando de ayudarla y ella simplemente no resistió.

—A veces me pregunto si decimos aquello para excusar nuestros propios errores. Algo que no vimos, un segundo tarde que reaccionamos, no lo sé Miya. Las variables que convergen para causar la muerte son sencillas. ¿Por qué no _resistiría_?

Miyako se quedó muda ante tal cuestionamiento.

}i{

Sora estaba enfadadísima. Su noche de paz y tranquilidad había sido interrumpida por su novio. Yamato le había texteado que deseaba sacarla a cenar y que pasaría por ella a las ocho en punto.

Como si ella estuviese a su disposición esperando su disparo de salida. Tonto.

Taichi le decía a Sora muy seguido que compadecía al pobre de Yamato porque ella siempre encontraba algo para enfadarse. Obviamente Sora lo mandaba a freír espárragos, Taichi siempre la molestaba y ya no era novedad. Además a Yamato no parecían importarle sus desplantes.

A las ocho con un minuto el timbre sonó. Sora corrió a la puerta para abrirle y se regresó sobre sus pasos sin saludarle. Yamato conocía el camino y la siguió a su habitación. La pelirroja había perdido el tiempo haciendo berrinche sola y apenas había salido de la regadera.

—¡Fue todo muy de imprevisto! Tienes que avisarme con antelación porque asi no puedo hacer las cosas Yamato ¡No puedo!

El rubio se acostó en su cama sin decir nada mientras Sora revoloteaba por su closet buscando algún atuendo.

—¿Cena a dónde? No quiero volver a ponerme vestido para ir al McDonalds.

Yamato se rio al recordar aquella cita mientras Sora lo atacó con una almohada y en ropa interior. Una voz maquiavélica le dijo que olvidara todo y la tomara ahí mismo pero su billetera reaccionó para recordarle que perderían una costosísima reservación, sin reembolso.

—Tú te verías espléndida con un saco de papas puesto— le dijo al tiempo que logró tomarle de las muñecas para detener su ataque— pero de preferencia búscate el mejor vestido que tengas.

Sora rodó los ojos y se soltó para buscar la prenda indicada. Sacó un _pencil__dress _color rojo satin, lo veía confundida.

—¿Qué pasa muñeca?

—No se de dónde salió este vestido.

—Pues se ve fabuloso, úsalo.

Sora le miró alarmada. ¡Pero si no era suyo! Además estaba la cuestión de como había llegado a su closet. Después de un momento de análisis, su cerebro le mostró la imagen de su castaña amiga.

—Es de Mimi. Fuimos de compras la semana pasada, posiblemente lo dejó por error. Suele acomodar mi closet por colores cuando visita mi habitación.

—¿Ah sí? Pues a mi me gusta, le pagaré de vuelta a Mimi. Úsalo.

Sora sonrió. A ella también le gustó cuando lo vio en el aparador pero aparte de ser la cosa más cara del mundo no estaba segura que le fuese a quedar. Los _pencil __dresses s_e caracterizaban por un corte bastante angosto en el área de la cadera y muslos. Además era tipo _halter _y sus hombros siempre le habían parecido anchos.

Se vio obligada a maquillarse en el auto. A Yamato se le acababan los quince minutos de tolerancia para la reservación después de que Sora decidió que deseaba peinarse con tenazas. Que bueno que hubo cambiado la reservación una hora más tarde previniendo los movimientos de su novia.

Sora se sorprendió que hubiesen llegado a uno de los restaurantes más exclusivos de Tokyo. ¡Bendita Mimi! Todos sus otros vestidos se verían como el saco de papas que había mencionado Yamato. Ironías de la vida de una diseñadora de modas, sus closet era bastante promedio.

Yamato le ofreció su brazo después de haber hablado con el _hostess, _su mesa estaba lista y eran esperados. Atravesaron toda la longitud del salón que servía como comedor y dónde había personas chocando copas, cortando filetes y riendo estridentemente. Resultaron llegar a un balcón exclusivo donde una solitaria mesa para dos yacía. Había velas en los barandales de piedra y flores colgadas de las luces navideñas que les alumbraban junto con la luna. ¿Luces navideñas en Abril? Sora sonrió.

—¿Qué es todo esto?— preguntó emocionada.

—Nada. Sólo creo que te has portando muy bien últimamente y mereces una linda cena.

Sora le pegó en el hombro sobre la chaquetina que Yamato había sacado de la cajuela de su auto. Ella estaba elegante y él, bueno, usar traje era su peor pesadilla. Increíblemente no desentonaba con el lugar a pesar de venir casual porque siempre se veía sofisticado y altivo. Así era un rockstar.

A Sora casi se le salen los globos oculares al ver los precios en el menú y a pesar que sabía de la solvencia económica de su novio se decidió por uno de los platillos más sencillos. Yamato pidió una botella de vino y uno de los cortes de la casa. Cuando el mesero se fue él volteó hacia ella y le guiñó el ojo.

—Espero que esta sea una inocente cena— le dijo nerviosa.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno es que—Sora vaciló— no recuerdo que hoy sea una fecha especial en ningún aspecto. Y tú siendo tan partidario del dicho que es mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso... pues no sé.

La risa de Yamato inundó el lugar. Llegó hasta el estacionamiento.

—No Sora, no confundas las cosas. Te prometo que no es nada de eso.

Sora sonrió un poco más calma. Podía ver la sinceridad en los ojos azules del hombre que amaba y del que no se había separado desde el primer año del instituto. Tenían un buen kilometraje ya recorrido y no podía ser más feliz. Recordó las palabras del desgraciado de su mejor amigo y se preguntó si Yamato pensaba lo mismo.

—Dime Yama ¿Eres feliz?

El rubio casi se atraganta con la aceituna de su canapé.

* * *

.


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Lo prometido es deuda, aquí va la segunda parte. La verdad es que siempre batallo mucho para los finales, ya me dirán ustedes.

Ahora tengo que aclarar algo antes de que a Genne le de por desterrarme del paraíso del Taiora. NO soy partidaria del Sorato xD, mis orígenes me lo prohíben(?) pero de ves en cuando un cambio no va mal. Aunque mas que Taiora fan-from-hell, soy una testigo de Taichi ;) ya Genne, no me odies.

Saluditos a todos. Crystalina M, que bueno que te gustó la primera parte, espero igual ésta sea de tu agrado.

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de la franquicia de Digimon me pertenece (aún).

* * *

_**Matices.**_

_por Chemicalfairy_

_II._

Miyako estaba en sentada sobre la alfombra y frente a la mesilla del centro. Por fin estaba tomando el té que se había preparado desde hace horas. El líquido hirviendo bajó por su garganta y le calentó el cuerpo. Jyou la había dejado helada.

De pequeños jamás tuvieron un contacto cercano. Jyou tenía claras sus metas y las estrategias a realizar para llevarlas a cabo, le daba prioridad a sus estudios que al grupo. Como el futuro médico que sería se le veía sólo en emergencias.

La discusión sobre Yukiko-chan derivó, de alguna manera inesperada, en una discusión sobre Ken. Algo había dicho Jyou sobre errores que cobran vidas.

_«—Lo vi hace semanas. Ha enflacado y tenía barba de días. Nunca lo ví tan descuidado»._

Jyou desde siempre había sido sensible. Fue molestado por aquella característica en los diversos grados de primaria y secundaria. Sabía que un médico tenía que ser objetivo y, de alguna manera, frío. La idea de desligarse de su sensibilidad parecía atractiva y de cierta manera lo logró. Cuando Miyako llegó a su departamento una noche llorando al decirle que Ken se había enterado de todo no se sintió culpable.

Para empezar, no lo hizo la primera vez que besó a Miyako en las escaleras de emergencia del área de traumatología. Ni la primera vez que la invitó a pasar la noche con él ni cuando, cansado del silencio de Miyako, se encargó de que Ken se enterara de su relación clandestina.

Pero verlo demacrado con sus propios ojos fue otra cosa. La culpa le invadió. Le recriminó a Miyako no haber resistido, haberle hecho caso, haber roto a un hombre.

La morada lloró sobre su té.

Lo que Jyou no sabía es que Ken tenía su primer gran caso como recién ascendido detective del departamento de policía de Tokyo. Aquel día que lo vio era la primera vez que salía de la oficina en tres días, obviamente tendría un aspecto indigente.

El hombre que perseguía, asesino de dos mujeres, había sido arrestado hacía una semana y justamente al día siguiente empezaría el juicio. Esta información se la contó Ken a Mimi mientras Eun Sung terminaba los detalles de las plumas de su ave.

—Quedó hermoso, no hay manera de saber que antes hubo algo allí —Mimi se miraba el resultado en el espejo mientras se colocaba el sostén.

La dibujante le sonrió, buscaba el plástico protector y el antiséptico en la mesita.

—¿Y ya te decidiste? ¿Lo dejaras monócromo o quieres colorearlo?

Mimi desde siempre había preferido las explosiones de color. Lo blanco y negro era tan monótono, aburrido, triste. La única manera de hacerla usar negro sería en funerales. Se consideraba una pecadora de la moda al no poseer algún vestido de coctel negro.

Ese pensamiento le recordó a Sora. ¿Cómo irían las cosas? Leyó su reloj de muñeca.

—Déjame pensarlo. Te mandaré un e-mail— le contestó Mimi mientras se acomodaba la blusa.

—Es tarde. Te acompañaré a casa.

Mimi ya no podía ver a Ken a los ojos después de verse ambos desnudos de la cintura para arriba. Por alguna razón en ese momento la experiencia le había parecido bastante excitante lejos de penosa. Se preguntó cómo fue que Miyako pudo dejarle ir. Ken le había contado, mientras le sombreaban las rocas de la costa en su tatuaje, la razón por la que terminó con Miyako.

_«Estaba destinado al fracaso, eso lo entiendo ahora pero ¿Por qué tuvo que ser tan cruel?». _

Por más que Ken sacudiese la cabeza para despabilarse y repetirse que ya no importaba más era obvio que aún le dolía. Mimi le comprendía.

—Dejé mi auto estacionado en la oficina, pensé que era un trecho caminable.

Ken sonrió mientras metía sus manos a los amplios bolsillos de su gabardina.

—Nada es caminable montada en esas agujas. Me impresionas.

Mimi sonrojada asintió. En el buen rato acostada en el local de tatuajes había logrado descansar sus músculos del tobillo. Podía caminar.

—Tengo mi auto en el taller, sino te hubiera llevado al tuyo.

A leguas Ken trataba de tener una conversación. Mimi seguía revolviéndose entre espaldas desnudas, amigas traicioneras, tacones de aguja y el olor de la tinta.

—¿Por qué un faro?—le preguntó referente a su tatuaje después de algunas calles.

—Siempre he sido un tanto oscuro. Quiero poseer luz.

Mimi negó. Ken no era un tanto oscuro. Calculador, tal vez. Miyako solía quejarse de que Ken movía siempre las piezas.

—Yo siempre habia pensado que eras un chico muy seguro de ti mismo.

Ken de nuevo sonrío, aunque algo nostálgico. Si es que alguna vez lo fue ¿cómo recuperarlo después de todo lo que había pasado? Le parecía algo imposible.

Entre el silencio se resbalaron dos gotas. Luego diez, cien, mil... La lluvia que no se anunció descargó sobre Tokyo. Con aquel clima era imposible llevar a cabo veladas al aire libre.

—¡Maldición!

Yamato cubrió a Sora con su chaqueta, la que había bajado del auto, mientras le ayudaba a meterse al restaurante. No hizo gran diferencia, la diseñadora y el músico quedaron empapados.

—Bueno, podemos cenar aquí dentro...

Sora le miró con ojos asesinos.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Moriré de neumonía si me quedo aquí. Vayamos a casa.

Un objeto palpitó como si tuviese vida propia en el bolsillo de Yamato. Un bolsillo de la chaqueta que Sora tenía sobre sus hombros.

—Es que...

—¿Qué?

—No quiero mojar los asientos de piel del auto— dijo con voz de puchero.

Sora estaba a punto de decirle que sus sillones de cuero podía metérselos por el, cuando Yamato dio cuenta del edificio frente a ellos. Un hotel.

_«Bin-go»_. Diría Miyako.

Precisamente la mencionada pelilila estaba bajo las cobijas. Las tormentas no eran precisamente su fenómeno meteorológico favorito. A su lado Jyou estaba inmóvil.

—Yo te amo Jyou. No quise lastimar a Ken, todo fue muy abrumador. Pero contigo no me siento una marioneta —suspiró— increíblemente puede que tu te sientas como tal.

Miyako se cubrió con las cobijas hasta la cabeza, un hábito que traía arrastrando desde la adolescencia. Jyou siempre le preguntaba si acaso no sentía que se ahogaba.

—Te amo. No eres un insensible. No deberías serlo nunca. Todo muere por una razón: Yukiko-chan o mi relación con Ken.

—Ambas acabaron por mi culpa.

Miyako escuchó la voz de su novio del otro lado de las cobijas.

—No. Bueno sí. O no. Hay maneras de acabar... Tu deseabas ayudarla y yo debí de hacer las cosas bien.

—¿Si yo no hubiese estado en el mapa te hubieses enamorado de otro solo para terminar con Ken?

—No lo sé. ¿Cómo podría saber eso? Pero creo entiendo lo que quieres decir. Yo no me enamore de ti porque deseaba terminar con Ken, me enamore de ti por ti.

Jyou removió las cobijas para descubrirle la cabeza. Sus cabello lacios y violetas estaban desparramados debido a la estática.

—¿De mi por mi? —devolvió la pregunta con una sonrisa burlona.

Ella asintió tímidamente. Jyou le sonrió igual de tímido antes de inclinarse a besarla.

Otros que estaban inclinándose eran Ken y Mimi aunque no para besarse.

La lluvia estaba ensañándose precisamente con ellos dos, que corrían agachados bajo sus gabardinas alzadas a lo ancho, parecía que en cualquier momento podrían alzar el vuelo.

Mimi iba descalza, sus tacones _Yves Saint Laurent_ estaban en sus manos hechos un desastre.

—¡Allá esta mi auto!

Un automóvil sedán color blanco estaba aparcado solitariamente en la acera. Llegaron a él y de entre su bolso gigantesco empezó a sacar de todo, excepto las llaves. Ken trataba de hacerle una carpa con la gabardina.

—¡Condenadas llaves! ¡¿Dónde están?!

La técnica de la gabardina fue ineficiente cuando pedazos de hielo empezaron a caer del cielo.

—¡Mimi!

Ken le arrebató un pin de cabello de su peinado y abrió el alambre. Insertó y giró un par de veces éste en la cerradura del auto. Dos clics y cedió. Mimi no dijo nada mientras subía al asiento del conductor y desactivaba los seguros para que Ken entrara al del copiloto.

Los golpes sordos del granizo rebotaban sobre el capote del Sedán y eso era lo único que se oía aparte de las respiraciones entre cortadas de ambos. Todo era un desastre: sus ropas, sus cabellos, sus asientos.

—Creo que dejé mis llaves dónde Eun Sung— Mimi dijó mientras removía un par de hojas verdes de su cabello. —Estamos atrapados.

Ken asintió sin mucho ánimo. Sino hubiese acompañado a Mimi estaría ya en su apartamento sano y salvo.

_«Y ella estaría sola, problemente afuera aún buscando unas llaves que no van a estar» _le dijo una voz interior.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso?— preguntó Mimi aun jadeando.

—Me lo enseñó mi comandante— replicó Ken con recelo. —No se lo digas a nadie, puede mal entenderse.

—Claro.

Otro silencio se instaló entre ellos. Pronto las gabardinas resultaron ser demasiado pesadas y ambos se deshicieron de ellas. Ken tenía su camisa blanca inmaculada hecha sopa y Mimi no podía esconder los pechos bajo su blusa de gasa y su sujetador de encaje, ambos empapados. Se tapó con los brazos, bajo de ellos su nuevo tatuaje podía verse con claridad. Ken no pudo despegar los ojos de las alas de aquel ave.

—¿Le pondrás color?

—Aún no estoy segura.

—A mi me gusta así.

Mimi volteó molesta.

—El color no te hará olvidar lo que hay por debajo. Fue lo primero que dijiste:_ «no hay manera de saber que antes hubo algo allí»_. Sí la hay: la memoria. Tu sabes y yo se que estaba escrito allí.

Mimi estaba temblando pero no sabía si por frío o por las palabras de Ken. Tal vez ambas.

—Michael— susurró Mimi. —Ese maldito patán...

Ken le instó a contarle.

—Está esperando un bebé con la que fue mi mejor amiga en Nueva York. Me engañó con ella apenas pasaron mi pasaporte por migración. Él me había jurado que me esperaría.

—¿Cuando te enteraste?

—Hace dos meses.

—¿Del engaño o del bebé?

Mimi arrugó el ceño.

—De los dos— dijo a manera de susurro. —Una relación puede esconderse pero un bebé no. Michael telefoneó pero yo ya me había enterado por un inocente comentario en Facebook. Él se sintió aliviado de que no quisiera escuchar explicaciones.

Ken entonces comprendió que había algo peor que el que su novia de ocho años le hubiese engañado. Al menos lo hubo descubierto sin que ella estuviese embarazada.

—Él siempre me dijo que no deseaba tener bebés. Qué su carrera era primero. Hoy sube todos los ultrasonidos a su álbum de fotos. ¡Ni siquiera puede verse algo allí!

—Y sin embargo sabes que allí está.

—Yo... pude haberle dado uno ¿sabes? Me asusté por un retraso y tomé unas pastillas que una amiga me dió. Jamás sangré tanto aunque no estoy segura que realmente hubiese algo allí.

Ken se sorprendió de aquella confesión. Mimi era una chica de tatuajes, relaciones a distancia y abortos. Jamás lo hubiese imaginado.

—Olvídale. Jamás hubo algo allí— le picó las costillas. Mimi saltó al tacto. —Estas helada.

Realmente no se fijó lo extraño que era rodearle con sus brazos para tratar de aliviar sus temblores. Ni el labio de Mimi rebotando en su cuello. El granizo seguía, parecía que los había enjaulado, Ken la apretó más cuando ella sufrió un espasmo.

—Moriremos congelados —chilló ella.

A quienes la neumonía no atacaría eran a Sora y a Yamato. Estaban en la habitación del hotel sanos y salvos. Yamato estaba en la regadera de agua caliente mientras Sora, recién salida, metía en bolsas plásticas sus ropas arruinadas. El bonito vestido de Mimi estaba goteando aún.

Cuando tomó la chaquetina de lino de Yamato algó cayó al piso pero la alfombra amortiguó el sonido. Aquel objeto no duró mucho tiempo perdido pues Sora casi tropieza con él después de haber entregado la bolsa a la encargada del piso.

Una caja de terciopelo rojo. Sora lo tomó con dedos temblorosos. Abrió la cajita y un anillo de diamantes le saludó con su brillo inigualable. Abrió la boca bien grande.

Así la encontró Yamato cuando salió de la ducha. Sora, enfundada en una bata de algodón, parecía estar al borde de alguna embolia.

—No... No, no, no, no, no —Yamato se lamentó.

Sora volteó a verle, él estaba pálido. Se colocó el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda y corrió hacia el rubio.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí! —exclamó antes de echársele encima.

Yamato la atrapó y la giró. Esa tendría que ser la manera más extrañar de pedir matrimonio. Y él que tenía una velada perfecta... Aún con Sora en brazos miró hacia la ventana, la lluvia había arrecido. Se dirigió a ella:

—Ahora tú dime, ¿soy feliz?

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Feliz? —su sonrisa desapareció— ¿acaso tienes dudas?

Yamato quitó en automático la cara de enamorado y la reemplazó por una de incrédulo y luego de enfadado. Le pellizcó la mejilla un poco más fuerte de lo normal.

—¡Oi! ¡¿No estás viendo?!

Sora sonrió. A ella también le fascinaba verle rabiar.

Pero para rabietas, las de Mimi eran únicas. Claro, ese no era el caso en aquel momento en el que se encontraba bajo el cuerpo de Ken en el asiento trasero de su automóvil. No podían ser vistos, con aquella tormenta no había ni una sola alma en la calle. Además, la lluvia parecía envolverlos en alguna capa de invisibilidad. En una dimensión alterna.

—Sabes muy bien —le recitó Ken a Mimi en el oído. —No imaginé que supieras tan bien.

Mimi le respondió con un suspiro. Poco le importaba que sus asientos de piel fueran los que terminaran empapados. Le rasguñó en el contorno de la luz del faro.


End file.
